Cube SMP (Season 2)
For the first season of Cube SMP, please click here: Cube SMP (Season 1). Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Graser10 & StrauberryJam, hosted by Mineplex. It began on November 25th, 2013. Most of the members of the Cube consist of the UHC Roster. Members cannot join of their own accord but have been invited over time by Graser and the other members. There is a voting system that determines who should be invited. This season includes the members from the previous season, and with a few addition. Members Notes: '' *''Dul will continue to be part of the Cube, but will be inactive due to her attending college. *''Defek will continue to be part of the Cube, but will not record his journey in Season 2.'' *''Bee rejoined the Cube, while DField, Poke, Tofuu, and Huahwi make their official debut. '' *''Parker will only be streaming Cube SMP Season 2, click here for his twitch channel. '' *''The tweet confirming who the Cube members are. '' Pranks * The very first prank on the new map was done by Will (Kiingtong) and Mark (DField) to Jwong. JWong died within 2 minutes of UHC Season 11 because he hit the pressure plate in a dessert temple and died from the explosion. Because of this, Will and Mark recreated the dessert temple, 'JWong's Temple', to see if JWong could conquer this dessert temple. They also placed a trapped chest with a potato in it which triggered a TNT explosion, which JWong survived. He also successfully 'raided' his temple. * On the 4th January DField was pranked by the #pbrothers (Rusher and Straub) who covered all of the stone in his castle towers with pink wool. * During Bayani's stream on the 5th January 2015, Dolphin pranked an afk Bee, who was residing in her safe house, by pushing her into a cave and left her there. Bee was then killed by a zombie, which resulted in her elimination from the 0 death challenge. Bee then did a revenge prank on Dolphin but since Dolphin neither have a house nor a shop, she instead pretended to record a funeral clip with Dolphin and interrogated him on the event of her first death. While Dolphin was distracted, she hit him into the grave hole she made and poured lava. Dolphin survived it but was unable to escape before being killed by Bee. * Straub's horse, Chocolate Milk wandered off to Graser's area which Graser then took the opportunity to kidnap Chocolate Milk. Graser then had the Cube members not to reveal to Straub Chocolate Milk's location. After Straub spent an entire episode looking for Chocolate Milk, Graser revealed to Straub that he had Chocolate Milk. They role-played with Chocolate Milk hanging by a leash over a lava pool. In the end, Straub's attempt to free Chocolate Milk resulted in Chocolate Milk to fall and died in the lava pool. * Grape, Graser, and Straub decided to Prank some of the Cube member when they went to Pax .so they put the away Members names in a dispenser and randomly got someone to prank Grape got HBomb Graser got Rusher and Straub got The Big D (Dfield). Grape pranked Hbomb by planting 2 by 2 Spruce tress around his house because when Hbomb was at Pax "he was doing his lumberjack Job" (Skin is a lumberJack) Graser pranked Rusher by moving all his villagers from his villager shop into the ground where you can't hear them and pretended like a creeper blew up a hole in his shop and zombies got in and killed them. *Straub pranked Dfield by puting a wooden horse in his house and puting lever in a weird aka the horses Dig D so when Dfield flicks it the horse would blow up Kiinqtonq. * For the Superbowl 49, Straub and Rusher decided asthe #PBros to prank the server with the near the spawn becoming a NFL field. Everyone tried playing there own version in their episodes with an updated result of the actual game with the New England Patriots defeating the Seattle Seahawks. * Kermit pranked Graser by planting Mooshroom trees around his house. * Graser and H pranked Grape by making a pixel art of Graser holding Grape's bloody head. * Team Alpha pranked Graser by putting redstone on a part of his land. * DField was pranked by StrauberryJam by covering his whole castle with sand. It happened during Straub's livestream, and took about 5 hours Presidents TheCampingRusher Rusher was the last president of Cube Season 1. Although it is confirmed that the Cube will hold another election but as of yet, Rusher is considered as the de facto president Builds * Spawn (under construction) - Bayani & Will * Millennium Falcon (under construction) - Straub * Creeper Pong Arena (closed) - Graser & Pat * Dfield's Castle - DField * Enchanting Tower - Kermit * Football Field - Straub & Rusher * Kermit's Lily Pad- Kermit * AHS Murder House (under construction) - Dolphin * Cube Subway System (under construction) - Kermit & anyone that can help * Who Want's to be a Stackinaire? Area - HBomb * Enderman Farm - Kermit & DField * Golf (unknown name and under construction) - Graser & HBomb Shops To add one's shop, just follow this format member + shop name - what they sell * Bee's RSPCA, Vet Clinic and Pet Daycare - provides care and love for other members' pets * Bee's Bakrey -sells cokkies and cakes * Dfield's Nether Shop - sells Nether related items * Dfileds Prismane Shop-sells ocean temple blocks * Grape's Mule-Haul Mule & Storage Rental - provides mule rental and storage rental services * Graser's Rabbit Adoption - rabbit adoption center (Blown Up/Closed) * Graser's Valentine's Shop (Blown Up/Closed) * Hbomb's Enchanting Shop - sells enchanted items * Hbomb's The Cane - Sells Sugar Cane and Cooked Fish * Kevin's Foodie Goodie - sells variety of foods * Kevin's End shop-sells End items * Kermit's Kermart - sells and buys variety of items * Kermits Lilly pad -sells villager items and villager vending machine * Rusher's Steak Stand - sells steaks * Rusher's Value Villager - provides villager trading service (sold to kermit) * Straub's Rainbow Shop - sells wool * Straub's Straubway - sells bread * Straub and Graser's Abba Caving Shop * Straub and Bee's Steam Train - sells clays * Tofu's Glass Emporium - sells glass and dye (sold) * Tofus Big tree- Land scaping * Tomahalks wood shop-sells wood * Tybzi's Crystal Blue Persuasion - sells lapis lazuli * Graser's Vending Machine - Sells Enchanted Books, Name Tags and Horse Armor Events * The Nether Event: Four teams of three went into the nether to see who can find a "Nether Fortress" and get a "Brewing Stand and Nether Wart" and bring it back to their respective chest first. Winners - Straub, Mitch and Rusher aka Team Leak. * Zero Death Contest: The event began at the start of Cube Season 2 where Cube members compete to see who can last longest with 0 death. Grape won the contest and as a tribute to his victory, he volunteered into a leap of faith challenge, which he failed and received his first death. Dul and Devon were not counted in the contest due to them being inactive in the server at that time. * Most Kills Contest: This event has been mentioned in many Cube members episodes, but has not taken place as of yet. This is a spin-off to the Zero Death Contest (won by Grape on 1/15/15). This idea was suggested by many of the Cube members. * Timeline For Season 1's timeline, click here: Cube SMP (Season 1). *'11/25/14 - Season 2' is announced. *'12/23/14 -''' ''Season 2 has begun. **New members Huahwi, Poke, Tofuu, and DField make their official debut in Season 2. **Bee, a former Cube member returns in the first episode. *'1/13/15 -' Parker Games first to 100 deaths in Cube SMP (Season 2). *'1/23/15 - 1/25/15: PAX South. '''Several cube members are attending this year, this includes: '''Bayani, Dolphin, Dfield, Kevin, Hbomb, Parker, Pat, Tomahawk, and Rusher.' Like Pax Prime, they're doing a meet up outside the convention center. * 3/6/15 - 3/8/15: PAX East. Several Cube Members will be attending, These people are: TheCampingRusher, Graser10, Parker_Games, StrauberryJam, Grapeapplesauce, Dfield, Hbomb94, ChildDolphin, Bayani, ThatOneTomahawk, HeyImBee, TYBZI, MrMitch361, Devon_Mines, KiingTong, DulJuice, FollowKevn, PokeDiger1, and PatClone. **Like Pax South, There will be a Meetup at The George Washington Statue. The meetup was then rescheduled and were moved into a new location as the previous one unfit. ** There was also a Pax Panel that included Graser, Hbomb, Parker, Straub, Rusher, DField, and Bee. ** An autograph signing was held also, the participants were Graser, Hbomb, and Parker. Name Changes Mojang Allowed people to change IGN names: * Kermit changed his to KermitPMC from KermitPlaysMC * Tofuu changed his to TofuuGaming from forstaken * Graser changed his to Graser10 from GraserMC * HBomb changed his to HBomb94 from daHbomb * Straub made another account for fun named Jar * Grape made another account named Cove Personal Pages